


the taste of sin

by ForCrimsonAir



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, Priest Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForCrimsonAir/pseuds/ForCrimsonAir
Summary: In which Tokiomi drags Kotomine with him into a bar to try to teach him the meaning of pleasure, both of them letting Gilgamesh take the lead.





	the taste of sin

**Author's Note:**

> very self-indulgent fic, just wanted to see the three of them getting it together. enjoy!

**The taste of sin**

 

Kotomine wasn't really sure where he was. The music around him was terribly loud, deafening to the point where he almost couldn't hear the voices of the people gathering inside the place. The lights danced around, in warm and dark colours that sharpened the shapes of the bodies, turning them into attractive colours. And the weight of the cross that was hanging from Kotomine's neck, underneath his clothes, reminded him that he was in the wrong place.

Tokiomi had already taken a seat next to the bar, making space for Kotomine too, and he made a gesture for the other man to approach him. Insecure, Kotomine walked through the crowds until he reached Tokiomi's side, not feeling comfortable enough to sit there.

“Sir, I don't think this place is fitting...” Kotomine wasn't really sure if Tokiomi could hear his words with all the noise around them.

Tohsaka had already asked for a drink, and was playing with the glass with his fingers, his eyes fixed on the surface of the alcohol, which remained completely untouched yet. A smile appeared on his face.

“Kirei, I thought we had agreed upon doing this for yourself. You need to step away from that Church, visit some other places...” He brought his lips closer to the glass, and narrowed his eyes as the alcohol went down his throat. Then he looked back at Kotomine, handing him the glass. “You should try it.”

Kotomine Kirei was a man who followed his principles to the very end. The word of God was the only thing he believed in, and he followed it blindly. And yet, his life hadn't been nothing but a succession of monotony, never giving him any kind of emotions. That's how his master, Tokiomi Tohsaka, had convinced him to show him something that might stir some kind of passion inside of him. Even if Kotomine hadn't expected that to mean bringing him to that kind of bar.

His eyes travelled along the people inside the place, their bodies way too close to each other, approaching dangerously and falling into the temptation of bringing their hands into intimate places. Kotomine's expression remained calm upon such acts. He finally sat next to Tokiomi, but didn't order any drinks.

“I was unaware you visited such places.” He commented, his eyes fixed on the other man's fingers that surrounded the glass.

 Tokiomi's smile grew wider.

“I thought I mentioned to you that a friend brought me to these. He was the one to suggest bringing you here. In fact...”

Tokiomi's eyes stopped on someone that was approaching them, standing out among the others for dressing expensive clothes and for his golden hair, a shade Kotomine had never seen before. His eyes were shining red, way too captivating, and Kotomine found himself hypnotized upon them and the sly smile that followed his expression. The man stopped next to Tokiomi, resting one hand on the bar so he could lean forward to look back at Kotomine.

“That's him. He's called Gilgamesh. He's an acquaintance of mine.” Tokiomi explained.

 Kotomine remained silent, his eyes fixed on Gilgamesh. For a brief moment it had seemed they were the only ones there, an invisible bond taking shape between them, as if Gilgamesh had managed to strip the priest naked with his eyes and had exposed all of his secrets. Because it was the first time Kotomine had felt that vulnerable upon another person's presence. There was something in Gilgamesh that almost forced him to bow his head.

“Pleased to meet you. Tokiomi has talked a lot about you. You're kind of... an interesting man.” Gilgamesh allowed himself to take Tokiomi's glass to drink from it, without breaking eye contact with Kotomine.

“What is the purpose of this all?” Kotomine looked away to gaze at Tokiomi.

“I believe I have repeated myself enough.” Tokiomi let out an ironic sigh. “Gilgamesh has offered himself to show you his own perception of _pleasure_ , Kirei.”

“And what would that be?”

The answer that Kotomine received to that question was one he didn't expect: Gilgamesh smiled while he held Tokiomi by the chin, bringing him closer without finding any kind of resistance from the other man. Kotomine's eyes kept fixed on their lips as they joined them into a passionate kiss that Gilgamesh completely dominated. Gilgamesh's tongue traced his way through Tokiomi's lips, forcing him to open his mouth to slide it inside.

Kotomine frowned upon hearing a light sigh coming out of Tokiomi.

“Where are you going with this?” His words were directed to Gilgamesh, who was still staring right at him.

On the other hand, Tokiomi had closed his eyes to focus on the feeling of Gilgamesh's tongue. He seemed completely submitted to him, his hands resting on Gilgamesh's arms to keep him close. But he broke the kiss to answer Kotomine's question, leaving Tokiomi panting lightly.

“Don't you want to try it? Don't you want to know how it feels like when another person takes your breath away?” Gilgamesh smiled widely, and Kotomine felt something changing inside of him.

That captivating man was awakening a strange interest inside of him, something that he had never experienced before... and he _needed_ to know more about it, to find out what it was. Tokiomi rested one hand over Kotomine's shoulder.

“Come on, try it.”

“But my Lord...” Kotomine's words floated in the air while he took one hand to his chest, holding the cross he was wearing.

He would never forgive himself the sin of falling into another man's temptation. Gilgamesh glared to the cross that Kotomine's clothes suggested, and walked away from Tokiomi to approach the priest.

“Your Lord can't see you tonight.” He commented, placing one hand around Kotomine's waist.

Then he leaned over until their lips met, closing his eyes while he savoured Kotomine. And Kirei's body trembled when he felt Gilgamesh's lips, which made him almost melt from the touch. He had never experienced anything like that. The tongue slid inside his mouth, and he found himself unconsciously parting his lips, letting Gilgamesh control the kiss. He had no idea that could feel so good. Gilgamesh's teeth clashed against his own; it was a ferocious kiss. Their tongues intertwined and Kotomine brought his hands to Gilgamesh's shoulders, holding tight onto him. From his mouth escaped a few sighs as he felt Gilgamesh placing one hand over his nape to bring him closer, deepening the kiss. And then, Gilgamesh pulled back.

“Ah...” Kotomine opened his eyes slowly, just to find Gilgamesh smiling widely at him.

He felt incredibly dirty for having taken such pleasure on that. And yet he wanted to experience it one more time.

“Feels good, right?” Gilgamesh pointed out.

“This is...” Kotomine looked away.

Remembering that their kiss had been public, Kotomine felt ashamed when he felt Tokiomi resting one hand on his leg, moving it along his thigh to provoke him.

“We could try a few things tonight. Have fun the three of us together.”

Kotomine looked back at him, confused. That would be blasphemous. Tokiomi, a married man, with a family... But the smile on the other man's lips pushed those thoughts away.

“We will guide you.”

Kotomine let out a pant when Gilgamesh pressed him against the door, blocking his movements with his own body. They had walked to the bar's private room, reserved to acts that Kotomine deemed impure, but that he now found himself wanting to explore. He moved his head to one side when Gilgamesh started pressing his lips against his neck to leave him more space for his kisses, followed by licking and biting. Kotomine narrowed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips. _Was this pleasure?_

Tokiomi took one step closer to them, and started unbuttoning Kotomine's shirt, who simply held his gaze, his hands against the door to support himself. Gilgamesh pulled away so Tokiomi could push Kotomine's shirt down, leaving his torso exposed, and licked his own lips upon the sight. The priest had a body he hadn't expected. The cross that hung from his neck shone intensely, and it felt kind of obscene to Gilgamesh in that situation, when he was about to be taken by two men.

“Do you start to feel it?” Gilgamesh whispered, staring at Kotomine's bulge between his pants. “This is just the start of what we can make you feel, Kirei.”

Kotomine pressed his own lips together to hold back his moans when Tokiomi touched his inner thigs upon his pants. A low chuckle escaped Tokiomi's lips.

“Kirei, you've truly never let desire take over you... You're already this excited with this little.”

Kotomine felt ashamed of enjoying those caresses. He repressed his need to rub against Tokiomi's hand, which seemed to be only provoking him with such a light touch. Tokiomi shared a sly look with Gilgamesh.

“I will take care of his mouth, so you can teach him how it feels down there.” He pointed out.

Before Kotomine could ask them what they were planning, his words were shut with Tokiomi's lips, which pressed strongly against his own. Gilgamesh took the space Tokiomi had left for him to kneel in front of Kotomine, caressing his inner thighs enthusiastically. And Kotomine felt his whole body trembling upon those stimulus. Tokiomi's hands found the way to Kotomine's nipples, and he started to play with them, pinching them without being delicate. Kotomine's hands scratched the door. Since when had he been that sensitive? The only thing suppressing his moans where Tokiomi's lips, which were kissing his own passionately. Kotomine felt his body shaking when Gilgamesh's lips pressed against his lower parts, licking over the clothes. The fabric of the pants was thin, which made that contact enough to cloud Kotomine's mind. He let out a moan when a pinch on his nipples matched the rhythm of Gilgamesh's tongue. Yes, that was incredibly dirty, and he couldn't begin to imagine how the night was going to follow. Gilgamesh ran his hands over his thighs, until he reached his ass to hold it. He caressed it and Kotomine felt his back arching, his chest pressing closer against Tokiomi's and his pants against Gilgamesh’s mouth.

“Ah...” He was unable to hold back the sounds that came out of his mouth.  He needed more, he needed to feel more of that pleasure.

That's why he took his hands to Gilgamesh's face, pushing him away lightly to then undo his own pants. Gilgamesh let out a chuckle.

“You can't wait any longer, huh?” He looked at Tokiomi, who had moved down to start kissing and licking Kotomine's neck, making him close his eyes. “Hey, Tokiomi. We can go with something more serious.”

Tokiomi pulled back slightly unwillingly, but looked back at Gilgamesh feeling curious about it. As he pushed himself away from Kotomine, he saw how he had started to lower his pants. Tokiomi smiled widely.

“Exactly, Kirei. Embrace the pleasure, let it take over you.”

Gilgamesh held Kotomine by the hair, pulling him to force him to sit down on the floor, making the priest pant. Then he sat in front of him, pulling his legs apart to have enough space between them. He slowly pulled down Kotomine's underwear, and found the other man looking back at him with a expression full of lust. He licked his own lips when he saw the hardened shaft in front of him. Kotomine was really turned on with so little.

Tokiomi approached Kotomine while he started to unzip his own pants, only pulling them down enough so he could take out his erection, placing it right in front of Kotomine's face, who just looked back at him in confusion.

“You just have to do exactly the same thing Gilgamesh is going to do with you.” Tokiomi smiled while he held Kotomine by his chin, forcing his mouth open. 

Before he could ask any questions, Kotomine let out a moan as Gilgamesh's tongue met the tip of his length. At the same time, Tokiomi took his own shaft to Kotomine's lips, forcing it inside his mouth, and the priest narrowed his eyes, his moans now shut down by the intrusion. His whole body burned, and he felt his sight clouding when Gilgamesh held the base of his length to then put it inside his mouth completely. The vibrations of his moans made Tokiomi unable to hold back any longer before starting to move, his hands holding Kotomine's hair to force him to follow the pace. His eyes were closed, and sighs of pleasure escaped his mouth when Kotomine's tongue caressed his dick.

“That's it, keep going...” He whispered.

Letting Tokiomi use him, Kotomine was completely unable to think clearly. Gilgamesh's tongue was too skilled, running his length from top to bottom, while his hand caressed the base. The walls of Gilgamesh's mouth when he completely taked him inside made his entire body tremble, and Kotomine took his hands unconsciously to Gilgamesh's nape, caressing him so he wouldn't stop. That's when he felt an intrusion that he hadn’t expected, and opened his eyes widely, letting out a scream muffled by Tokiomi's dick. Unable to avoid it, his teeth grasped lightly the length inside his mouth, causing Tokiomi to mutter under his breath and pull his hair tighter. Gilgamesh had introduced a finger inside his entrance, and had started pushing it inside of him. The mouth around his dick calmed the pain a bit with the pleasure, but it still was the first time he had experienced something like that. The spit started to fall from his mouth, unable to follow the rhythm of Tokiomi's thrusts. He simply let him fuck his mouth as he pleased, trying to endure the pain of Gilgamesh's finger exploring his insides. _God_ , he thought .

And then a second finger got inside, joining the previous one. His moans were muffled again. He could hear Tokiomi's voice calling out his name repeatedly, while Gilgamesh hummed around his shaft. The fingers were scissoring him, and the tongue danced around his length. He felt pushed to the edge. When the first drops of cum reached Gilgamesh's lips, he pulled back, focusing solely on moving the fingers inside Kotomine. But Tokiomi didn't stop.

Kotomine was unable to control the trembling of his body, as his dick throbbed for the lack of touch and his insides twitched under Gilgamesh's fingers. And a moan coming from Tokiomi warned him that he had reached his limit, but he couldn't pull back before the cum filled his mouth. With his eyes half-opened, he swallowed as much as he could, and then felt Gilgamesh's fingers abandoning his previous place. He coughed when Tokiomi pulled his dick out, cum dripping from his mouth. Tohsaka caressed his cheek softly as he tried to calm down his own breathing, still heavy.

“That was magnificent. You're so beautiful, Kirei...” He said, cleaning with his fingers a trail of cum that remained on Kotomine's lips, and then forcing those fingers inside his mouth, taking the cum to his throat.

The priest sighed when Tokiomi's free hand grabbed his cross, his eyes stopping on it. Would his Lord forgive him that sin?

Gilgamesh approached Kotomine to make him lay down, his hands pulling his legs apart. He licked his own lips at the sight, the vulnerable priest with a begging look, his dick still hard.

“I believe we can skip already to the main action. Tokiomi, I'll leave the honour to you.”

They both shared a sly look. Tokiomi knew exactly what Gilgamesh intended with that. Moving aside so Tokiomi could place himself between Kotomine's legs, Gilgamesh decided to approach the priest's neck to mark his skin with a few bites. Kotomine twisted his expression from the pain upon such a lack of delicacy from Gilgamesh; his skin had started to bleed under the teeth. But for some reason, that action that he considered so perverse only turned him on even more now, and Gilgamesh had to hold his hands above his head to keep him from pleasing himself.

While Gilgamesh kept placing bites over Kotomine's chest, Tokiomi had started to touch himself, while he started introducing the fingers of his free hand inside himself, preparing for what would come later. Kotomine's moans upon Gilgamesh's teeth made Tokiomi soon hard again. When he felt enough prepared, he pulled the fingers out, panting heavily. Gilgamesh looked back at him, and, after leaving his mark on one of Kotomine's nipples to receive a high-pitched moan in response, he got up to see the action unfold before him. He didn't want to miss Kotomine's expression on his first time.

Tokiomi placed himself in front of Kotomine's entrance, and started to push... causing the room to be filled with the priest's moans. Tokiomi pressed his own lips together, trying to relax inside of Kotomine, who was looking back at him with narrowed eyes and breathing heavily, unable to get used to the intrusion. Gilgamesh caressed Kotomine's chest lightly.

“Relax, Kirei... Soon it'll feel incredibly good.”

Kotomine bit his lower lip, and his hands found the way to the cross on his necklace, holding it tight. His eyes were fixed on Tokiomi, expectations rising through his body. And he was unable to hold his moans back when the man started moving, slowly but reaching very deep inside of him. Kotomine arched his back, his face falling to one side and high pitched noises coming from his mouth. It was too much to bear. He couldn't imagine such pleasure was possible.

Gilgamesh was looking in awe at Kotomine; his reaction was so pure, so real, that made him shiver. Dirtying a man like him in such a way just excited him greatly. He placed himself behind Tokiomi, feeling he had held back enough. He needed to relieve himself. Knowing Tokiomi had already prepared for it, Gilgamesh held him by the waist so he could place his length against his entrance, pushing in slowly. Tokiomi let a moan out, while he stilled inside of Kotomine to adjust to Gilgamesh. Kotomine then opened his eyes to look at the two men in front of him. The sight clouded his mind with lust. He felt incredibly nasty, but he needed more of that. He wanted to keep going, to feel the thrusts against his body, making him tremble from head to toe. He needed more pleasure.

 That's when Gilgamesh started moving. Tokiomi moaned as he thrusted against Kotomine, Gilgamesh's strength added to his own. And Kotomine gripped his cross tighter, until blood started coming out.

“Ah...” He felt his body trembling with every thrust, feeling Tokiomi deeper than before.

His mind was clouded with pleasure, and he wasn’t conscious he had started to whisper the two men’s names, begging through his moans for them to continue. Tokiomi’s noises mixed with Kotomine’s, while Gilgamesh kept his sounds to low growls. Unable to contain himself, he moved fast inside Tokiomi, who was just following Gilgamesh’s pace. A smile showed on his lips when he saw Kotomine leaning forward to bring his hands to Tokiomi’s back, pressing his fingernails against his skin. Tokiomi grunted, and the whole situation only excited Gilgamesh even more, who took one of Kotomine’s hands to place kisses over it. Their eyes met. Kotomine’s eyes were shining, a trail of drool dropping from his opened mouth, and breathing heavily. Gilgamesh felt the need to penetrate him with his own dick, but he just kept thrusting into Tokiomi, with as much strength as he could. And Kotomine whispered his name against Tokiomi’s ear.

They didn’t take much longer before coming, Tokiomi finishing first. He arched his back, cumming inside Kotomine, and the pressure the other two men felt right then made them come at the same time. Kotomine’s cum fell onto his torso, and he felt incredibly dirty when he noticed he had finished without even having touched himself once. He had completely lost all control over his own body.

Tokiomi fell forward, drops of his cum falling from his entrance when Gilgamesh pulled back. He stood against Kotomine for a few moments, still inside of him, while they both tried to breathe down. Gilgamesh ran a hand through his hair, letting a sigh out as he watched the view in front of him. The two men looked exhausted, their bodies still shaking from their orgasms. And Gilgamesh smiled widely, approaching the both of them. He ran his fingers through Kotomine’s body, picking up his cum, and saw the priest looking back at him when he felt his touch. Gilgamesh gazed at him as he forced his fingers inside Kotomine’s mouth, making him take in his own cum and earning him a few muffled sighs. Tokiomi watched them with a smile on his lips.

“So, did this entertain you, Kirei?” Gilgamesh whispered, his fingers exploring the inside of Kotomine’s mouth, who held his gaze. “We could repeat this any time you like.”

And Gilgamesh’s fingers rested on Kotomine’s cross, as a reminder that now that he had tasted sin he wouldn’t be able to go back.


End file.
